Feature Funnies Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Joe Taff * 4 more robbers Other Characters: * Mr. Carteer Locations: * ** Carteer's Jewelry Store ** NYPD Precinct House ** Clock's sub-basement lair ** 39 Water Street, gang's hideout Items: * a fortune in uncut diamonds * Clock's trick cane | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle3 = Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lena Pry | StoryTitle4 = The Bungle Family: "Safe" | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler4_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker4_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle5 = Big Top: "Episode 9" | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Gallant Knight | Synopsis6 = (reprinted from the British comic Wags) | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Hawks of the Seas | Synopsis8 = Reprints of the Hawks of the Seas feature from the British comic Wags | Writer8_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler8_1 = Will Eisner | Inker8_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Ned Brant | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler9_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker9_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle10 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | StoryTitle11 = Slim & Tubby: "Episode 9" | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler11_1 = John J. Welch | Inker11_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle12 = Clip Chance at Cliffside | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler12_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker12_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle14 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler14_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker14_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | Notes = * This issue's The Clock Strikes! story is a reworked version of the [https://www.dcindexes.com/features/database.php?site=&pagetype=comic&id=109473 Funny Picture Stories #1 Alias The Clock story] in Funny Picture Stories #1, Nov 1936, by . Some pages were redrawn, and in the new version Captain Kane has a name. * The Clock remains unnamed. * The Clock has a torture chamber, with a full set of medieval infernal devices, in his sub-basement home base. * The Clock carries at least one pistol, and a spring-loaded trick walking-stick. The trick stick was last seen in Feature Funnies #6 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #9 entire issue * Funny Picture Stories #1, "The Clock" story only }}